Some one like you
by jorlukter
Summary: (After frost and fire) Finn and FP are no longer an item. PB is hated by Finn. New adventures and fun In Ooo. Rated M for the safety of the Later chapters Oc's from chapter 5 and up plus more song references (Title inspired by Adele's song: Some one like you)
1. Chapter 1: the prologue

**A/n i will make the 1st chapter the smallest due to the intro of the story, the story sets after Frost &amp; Fire (sorry its old but it was harder then to deal with it) I don't own the show or any characters only the story line these all belong to penward**

* * *

Chapter: the prologue

Flame princess baffled and crushed turned to a Finn; who lied to her earlier about the card and how it contained such personal information and would then beg for forgiveness later said in hushed almost whispered tones "I just need some time alone"

And walked off. Finn then exclaimed "Flame princess" she ignored him and walked off into the sunset. Alone.

Finn using so much strength not to cry started to walk home when a groggy Ice king said "you blew it."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: the chapter of sorrows

AN: I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR CHARACTERS ONLY MY THOUGHTS ALL OF IT IS OWNED BY PENWARD. THE SECOND SONG IS OWNED BY THE FRAY. (_**B **_= song _I _= messages **B **= thoughts)

Chapter 2: the chapter of sorrows

(3 months later)

Narrator P.O.V

(tree fort)

Finn, the boy who stayed so much evil and saved so many princesses layed face down heartbroken as he sobbed into the pillow of his bed. Jake climbed the ladder into the bedroom and saw Finn like this he said "Finn you need to get your act together it was just a few months I know it was bad but at least you did not go to tier 15. But think of this as a Good thing because you or her would of died because of such difficulty in being togea-" Jake was stopped by a Finn he has never seen before his baggy skin around his crimson eyes and his crimson red face would believe anyone that he had thoughts of murder, "HOW EASY IS IT FOR YOU TO SAY THINGS LIKE THAT. YOU HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCED A BREAKUP AND YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING TO ME BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO EXPERIENCE OF WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH! GET OOOOUUUUT!"

A shocked and saddened Jake left the room and climbed down the ladder.

* * *

FP's P.O.V

(FP's grassland house)

Flame princess was doing the same thing as Finn crying into a flame proof pillow. "*sniff* *sniff* How could he do such a thing to me. *sniff* Oh Finn."

* * *

Fins P.O.V

As I balled my eyes out into the moist pillow I felt with each sniff my already fragile heart shatter slowly and cause a sharp stinging sensation in the whole where a unbroken heart was. 'got to find FP, got to win her heart again' was Finn thought as he literally cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Finn's dream

**Fin opened his eyes to a happy and cheery Flame princess staring at him he was laying on the ground on fire, he felt heat and pain as he crawled into the nearby lake. FP felt the pain as Finn crawled to his feet wincing and moaning in pain. The fire and FP's behaviour was so bad that he cried, a solid stream of tears rolled down his face. FP laughed as she turned into her fiery inferno monster form that showed that she was mad; FP started to summon a fire ball. He then saw the Cosmic Owl and it repeated "forgiveness," Finn then looked back to FP; she had a big smile on her face still with a fireball in her hand. Finn felt weak as he closed his eyes, knowing what happened next, he fell to his knees as a sign of submission to his fate...**

* * *

FP's dream

**She woke up outside on the ground as she looked above her in horror a Fin welding a elemental sword in his hand, the blade turned from silver to water; he had a grin on his face. She saw his arms rise in the air and he took a big breath. FP begged "Please, Finn, nooooooo!" then she closed her eyes as she prepared for her fate the same owl who was in Finn's dream repeat the same thing "forgiveness" as after a few seconds its voice faded and The owl faded and then her vision went black and all things sounded quiet all of a sudden...**

End of chapter 2

* * *

REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED


	3. Chapter 3: the chapter of forgiveness

AN: song time! the songs are not mine but were altered. These were based of the songs that fin and Jade sang in Incidium which had the same melody. I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR CHARACTERS ONLY MY THOUGHTS I ALSO DONT OWN THE ANY OF SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER ALL OF IT IS OWNED BY THE TEAM THAT MAKE THE SHOW AND PENWARD. THE SECOND SONG IS OWNED BY THE FRAY. (_**B **_= song _I _= messages **B **= thoughts)

Chapter 3: the chapter of forgiveness

Finn's P.O.V

Finn woke up to a empty house there was a note on the wall in front of him he walked up to it and read the note:

Finn,

_ I am sorry for what I said I decided to stay with lady for a while whilst you cope with the break up I left you a plate of waffles downstairs._

Signed

Jake, Your bro

Fin did not show any emotion on the outside but on the inside he was happy but sad as he hurt his best friend he dashed into the shower and took a boiling hot shower (no one understood he why he took a shower with burning hot water but he said he would do it until FP forgave him) after he dressed into his usual attire and went to eat breakfast before packing his bag with a sandwich, a map, the Enchiridion and the 2 ying-yang necklaces ( A/N: Suggest in the reviews if you want a story of how he found it) he then took his demon sword as he left in search of the Flame princess.

Fp's P.O.V

FP woke up in her secret hideout that she built thinking of the break up and how it was time to get over it she got changed into a red ankle high dress with small orange flames at the bottom which were animated and behaved like regular flames she decided to let her hair down it reached as far as the bottom of her back. She left the cave to go destroy her house so she could draw more distance from Finn.

Finn's P.O.V

as I reached the house of FP I saw she was in I felt my cheeks burn; I realised that I was blushing at her beauty but I could not dare to approach her as if everything was all right. I called out loud "Flame princess, Flame princess!" but there was no luck, I started to sing desperate to win her luck:

_**Oh, Flame Princess,**_

_**I like your dress.**_

_**You're like a beautiful treasure,**_

_**I wanna open your chest.**_

_**I just want you back,**_

_**I might have a heart attack,**_

_**You're the thing that I lack,**_

_**'Cause it feels like there's a hole inside my body,**_

_**Like there's a hole inside my heart.**_

_**It's like this feeling is gonna consume me,**_

_**If I keep waiting for this thing to start.**_

_**Oh, I feel like I'm all gummed up inside,**_

_**It's like I'm all gummed up inside,**_

_**It's like I'm all gummed up insi-i-i-i-i-i-ide...**_

_**Ide...**_

_**Ide...**_

I looked up but there was a crying Flame princess in the window, I then saw the window open "what do you want?" snarled FP "your forgiveness and love" I said She replied saying "Finn I can't I just don't know if you will hurt me or lie to me."

"I just want 1 chance please I am begging you." I responded she then with tears in her eyes said " I'm sorry but no Finn" I felt a tear roll down my cheek and it fell on the flames of the house as I turned to run away " Finn! Wait" FP yelled but I did not stop. When I reached a far distance I started singing to let my emotion out. Singing to a well know song's chorus:

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend,**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness,**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night,**_

_**Had I known how to save a life,**_

I stopped to feel a burning sensation on my back for a split second to find someone standing behind me... The Flame Princess.

FP's P.O.V

(From Finn Running away)

I Yelled at him "Finn, Wait!" he did not listen I chased in pursuit after him but I stopped a good distance away when he started walking a bit before stopping again then he started to sing.

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend,**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness,**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night,**_

_**Had I known how to save a life,**_

During him singing I felt tears of lava fall down my face in a stream as I crept behind him to scare him; before I could do it is felt the music speak to me saying all the pain he felt and I took a deep slow breath before whispering to my self "I love fin and I want him, no need him to take me back." Then I slowly reached out and touched him...

Narrator's P.O.V

Finn was shocked like he almost seen a ghost then he took a step back "Flame prince-" he was cut off by the sudden movements of the Flame Princess she reached out and pulled him in a tight embrace. "oh Finn, I forgive you I never knew how much I upset you by dumping you and then turning down your apology, please forgive me?" said the Flame Princess said with a hint of delight knowing that Fin the person she loved was in her arms again. "Flame Princess I don't kneed an apology because I was the one who made the mistake and I only wished four your forgiveness and for things to go back to the way they were."

She only smiled and nodded Finn released the hug and started to take his bag off FP realising what was happening let go of Finn when he pulled out 2 necklaces in the shape of half of a ying-yan he handed her the white side (for fire and good) " here the reason I am giving you this half if because of what I see in you; a good person who's flame shines brighter the the sun and warms my heart" hearing this FP only blushed letting Finn attach the necklace to her she asked "what does it do" Finn answered "It can make you immune to elements that weakens you, if you are an elemental you can touch opposites, humans and other species without hurting them you and you can summon all elements." Hearing this flame princess body flames grew as she was trying to comprehend this information " that means I can touch you without you being burnt" she said. Tears rolled down both of their faces as Finn put on his necklace and hugged her, after a while he released her and asked "did you manage to find a way to control your powers" referring to her unstable elemental matrix she nodded and then in hushed tones said "Yes I did, I did it for you becau-" at that point she was stopped when Finn gave her a soft kiss on the lips, FP was completely taken off guard and she opened her mouth in a stunned haze.

The kiss grew into something passionate, Finn's tongue swirled around in FP's mouth. As their tongues started dancing, swirling in her mouth, the flames around her grew. FP's face blushed bright red, almost crimson, she eventually pulled out to gasp for air.

The sun started to set on the land of Ooo and its hero and the flame princes turned to the view and watched the large star drop below the horizon, holding hands with Ooo's greatest hero.

End of chapter

* * *

REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED


	4. MAJOR UPDATE

Hey guys I have been recently thinking of ways to spice up this story and after the previous chapter this story will take a different direction the main things that will happen is:

1) Finn and flame getting back together is a figment of Flame's imagination,

2) Finn will run away (like most stories out there) for 3 years but he will meet humans (oc's) and will befriend them but the humans have a slight twist to them... They can manipulate, control and are immune to all elements.

3) Jake will move in with lady

4) all the stuff from earth and water + the red throne will happen without the CB/FP friendship/romance storyline

5) FP will eventually give up her throne to be with Finn

6) PB will start to develop underline feelings to Finn and an acquaintanceship will form between FP and PB

7) Ooo and Aaa will finally meet

8) Marceline will take a liking to one of the new Oc's who has a similar personality

and loads more that I can't disclose. so I am trying to change the complexion of this story to make it unique and special. *New chapter tomorrow.*

Much love guys, Peace

Jordan A.K.A Jorlukter


	5. Chapter 4: The Kingdom is waiting

**A/N: Today's chapter is gong to be short because of the complications of the restructure of this story. P.S I lied I wrote this story and uploaded it the same day as the update, because of that break let me refresh you on what happened last chapter by repeating the last line:** _"The sun started to set on the land of Ooo and its hero and the flame princes turned to the view and watched the large star drop below the horizon, holding hands with Ooo's greatest hero."_ **There you go guys so relax enjoy the chapter and remember to review it takes me time to think of the plot and characters that I will use. Much love. Peace. Jordan A.K.A Jorlukter P.S.S I don't own adventure time it is 100% owned by Pennward. P.S.S.S I only own the plot. P.S.S.S.S Some lemony refrences used so if your under 18 please don't read and some swearing also used.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The kingdom is waiting.

After the sun set a messenger from the candy kingdom appeared "Finn your royal highness wishes to speak to-" fin cut him off by saying "No. I know where this is heading and I'm not gonna go she is... she's just so..."

PB's P.O.V

"...shady and self centred she lead me on multiple times and never actually loved me. She's a bitch." The messenger told Princess bubblegum word for word each word making her heart crumble like a biscuit it over powered her to the point where she had suicidal thoughts and at that same night she told peppermint butter she wanted to be alone but when he left she closed her eyes and started to sob.

FP's P.O.V

Flame princess was with Finn in the tree house late at night when she said that she was leaving, the two love birds said their goodbye's but as she left the house and was nearly up the hill it started raining "oh glob" she muttered as she picked up pace; but the rain turned into a full on down pour its was painful and agonizing to run through for FP, and just as her house was in sight she felt her legs give way to the numbing pain that was being caused her vision started fizzing like a dissolving old movie film and going black soon her hearing was gone and every thing went pitch black.

She woke up in her bed in a cold sweat and then realized she was clad in her bra and panties and also realized the panties were riding up her but crack, the cool night's air breathed through the windows of her home making her perky nipples stand up but she could only think of one thing... Finn disappeared and it was her fault.

End of chapter

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys I am incredibly sorry for the shot chapter and The reformation of this story plus my spotify playlist should help me write a more entertaining story. *_Review_* Next chapter: **_a new alliance between the Lone wolfs and Finn is struck plus it is time for Finn to return to the grass lands..._ **  
**

**Much Love. Peace**

**Jordan A.K.A Jorlukter**


End file.
